Happy Birthday Castiel
by Castielskitten
Summary: Not even Castiel suspected to have a party on his birthday, let alone that anyone would even remember.


They went behind his back, and never told him of their plan.

"It's not like he's expecting this." A girl with long brown hair told them.

"He probably is. In his own way." A boy with white and black hair said.

"He's not. Remember he doesn't have parents to remind him what today is." Nathaniel told his friends, moving his blond hair out of his eyes.

He knew Castiel best, perhaps better than his own best friend Lysander and girlfriend Brandi. He was bent over a piece of paper, writing down ideas.

"Well we only have until after school to surprise him. If Amber doesn't ruin this!" Brandi spat at the blond.

Nathaniel glared at her, but she was right. Amber would try to ruin Castiel's birthday in the worst possible way. The only reason he was helping was because Brandi turned on the charm, and forced him to help.

"Fine." He handed a set of keys to Lysander.

The Victorian dressed male smirked, and took the girl and left. Nathaniel cursed at himself, but what could he do against a girl that randomly cried?

* * *

Castiel shot up out of bed at the sound of his dog vomiting on the bedroom floor.

"Aw Demon!" He growled.

He sighed as he got up to clean the mess, then he went and took a shower. After, he walked fully clothed, barefoot, and rubbing a towel on his red hair into the kitchen. He set the towel on the shockingly clean counter, and got himself something to drink.

He took a look at the fabric and saw that his hair dye was starting to disappear.

"Crap!"

He knew where he was going. And it wasn't school.

* * *

The woman manning the cash register looked at the hot red head as he went into the shop and down the aisle where the red hair dye was. She seen him come in about four times a year for hair dye, nearly every day for a drink and a snack, and sometimes for dog biscuits, but she never really got his name.

"So, you come here often."

"What does it matter?"

The bell to the door ran as the door opened.

"I was wondering if you're free." She winked.

Arms suddenly surrounded Castiel and he smiled.

"Back off you witch!"

A brown haired green eyed girl glared at the cashier, who quickly handed Castiel the bag. He smirked as him and the girl left the store, and she noticed outside waited a handsome young man, but she wasn't about to go after him, the other girl already made sure of that.

* * *

Brandi lifted another piece of his hair, and set the dye in it.

"Why are you doing this…I can do my own hair." Castiel asked a mask over his eyes to keep from getting dye in them.

"Just thank me later you ungrateful little brat." Brandi somewhat smiled and Castiel smirked.

Lysander, on the other hand, was sprawled on the couch, eating chips. He didn't give any notice to the couple. Brandi soon finished, and had Castiel go shower again. She sat next to Lysander.

"You're sure this is going to work?"

"He won't suspect a thing. You got the cake baked?"

"I bought it actually…you said he liked Devil's food cake."

"It was just a random piece of information that he accidently probably spouted out."

"Can't you talk normal?"

"Apparently not."

Brandi face palmed as Castiel walked out of the shower fully dressed from head to toe. She could see that his hair was completely red from roots to tips.

"Let's go somewhere." Brandi said, seeing that it was nearly lunch time at the school.

"Where to?"

* * *

He was annoyed. Lysander had to lead him by the hand while he was masked, unable to see.

"Dang it! Where are you two taking me?!"

"You'll see." Lysander said, following Brandi as she pulled out a set of keys.

Castiel heard the chiming of the keys, and wondered vaguely what it was. He knew it was keys.

"Whose got the-"

"Oh shut up and enjoy yourself."

Castiel raised an eyebrow behind the mask, and heard a door creek open. He was yanked into the darkness by Lysander, and heard the door shut due to Brandi. He could hear movement and whispering.

"What is going on?"

Brandi just couldn't keep her excitement in anymore. She put her hands over his eyes, and slid down the mask.

"Get used to the darkness first."

Castiel blinked a couple times, and could have sworn that there were moving objects in the room with him.

"What is going on?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Brandi flipped the lights on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASTIEL!"

Castiel nearly fell back from the sound alone. Everyone including Nathaniel was there.

"W-what!?"

Brandi knelt down and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Did you really think we wouldn't do anything for you?"

"But how did…you bribed Nathaniel." He looked at her.

"Yep!"

"She did a lot of bribing." Nathaniel grumbled.

He smiled as he got up; bring Brandi to her feet as well. Even his best friend Lysander was smiling wide.

"You…LYSANDER!"

Lysander let out a laugh and slapped his friend on the back.

* * *

The party was a success as Brandi walked home that night. Castiel had been pleased. She stopped and got herself a drink and continued on home when someone stepped out of the alley way.

"Castiel!"

He smirked at her.

"You better watch out when your birthday rolls around next year."

"What you gonna do Castiel?"

"I can't say." He winked.

"You are mean."

"Am I?"

Brandi slapped his chest playfully.

"Just you wait."

Castiel laughed and headed home to feed Demon.


End file.
